


Underwater Villa

by HermioneHolic



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Summary: 毫无营养的第一人称OOC青春伤痛文学，唯一的教育意义是舔狗不得好死
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Toyama Kasumi, Minatoyama, ykks, 友澄





	Underwater Villa

我与凑友希那是主仆关系，七岁之时我被送到她的身边，自尚未学会爱恨情仇的年纪便开始与这个注定不凡的女孩一起长大。友希那小姐天赋异禀、披星戴月，她是凑家令人骄傲的独生女，七岁学会弹琴、八岁学会谱曲，每个周末被父母带去参加名流聚集的音乐会，一个面容姣好、衣装漂亮的小孩被大人们围在中间，礼貌又时机准确地向人问好，陶瓷娃娃一般光滑的脸上浮现出些许毫无预兆的失落。我穿着款式简陋的连衣裙做她身后的跟屁虫，因此沾了一点窃取而来的荣光。

友希那小姐严格遵循家族旨意，从小到大一心钻研音乐，不曾把注意力匀给其他任何或必要或多余的事情。离开父母后我在劳动的方面上展现出惊人的麻利，在管家的教导下很快学会如何做一个合格的贴身女仆。早上起来我为友希那梳洗打扮，今天要穿的衣服须叠成方块提前一晚放在她的枕边，洗脸水要保持在35摄氏度以下，毛巾用完后要晾到阳台上风干，缠在梳齿上的发丝则要记得扔进垃圾桶里。琴盖打开的瞬间是一个信号，我如释重负地开始收拾床铺，摘下枕套后的枕头拿去阳台晒太阳，床单要像雨后平滑如镜的湖面一般看不到一丝皱纹（也要记得不能让边边角角碰到地板）。有几次她心情不错，为了打发时间而让我到钢琴边学习认谱，这是do re mi fa sol la si，这里要停顿，这里要高八度演唱，这里要音色低沉......我用她递过来的名贵钢笔在本子上练习画高音谱号，就像在学校里的美术课上按照老师的要求临摹肖像，一笔一顿间透露着某种神经过敏的严谨。因为用力过猛，笔尖不慎在白纸上撕开一道狭长的墨水伤疤，我尴尬地对着她做口型：对不起。这时友希那就会展现出女神般的高贵，以一种成年人的风度很轻易原谅了我的过错。

夏天是可以偷懒的季节，友希那偶尔离开钢琴凳在房间里走动（是我再三劝她放松片刻以减少压力的结果）。我们挑了一个不那么炎热的傍晚出门，到玄关处我单膝下跪替她系鞋带，友希那左手扶着鞋柜，面无表情的脸上缓缓浮现一丝没法掩饰的羞愧。系好后她弯下腰来用手指将鞋带拆开，自己又重新系了一个歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结——也许是因为我之前重复做了太多遍，所以她也自然而然地学会了其中的诀窍，就像她在从小的耳濡目染下学会了如何鉴赏古典音乐。晚上出行有风险，我和她手挽着手站在马路边，友希那缄口不言，我则如同观众席上热情到失去理智的球迷们一般疯狂挥手，企图在天空完全暗下来之前等到一辆没有载客的的士。

我们在票卖光之前及时到达，随着拥挤的人群一起如同海浪般前进。放映厅里有松香气味的除臭剂和手指在爆米花桶里搅拌的噪音，没有空调和冷气甚至电风扇，我们汗流浃背却又目不转睛地盯着空无一物的荧幕。电影的主角是个无恶不作的坏蛋，开场的半个小时里我在期待主角过去的悲惨经历播出，而她在等着他死。出去后一位喜欢收集胸针的女士要请我们喝饮料（也许是因为友希那长得太过讨人喜欢，我猜），我要了一杯可口可乐，友希那则支支吾吾地不肯说话。我于是抢在她之前开口：“请不要加太多冰块。”温度过低的饮料会损伤喉咙，明天她还要练习高音。她依旧什么也没说，只是轻轻用手拍了拍我的肩膀，好像在暗自感谢我的体贴细致。之后又自费点了一份土豆泥，两个人合着一起吃，吃完后我拿起餐巾，友希那则摆摆手示意我不必为她擦嘴。

十二岁的我长到4.9英尺，短发刚过肩膀、扎着两个稚气的小辫子，脸上勉强挤出一个有点丑的笑容，与全班同学一起在大饭店的礼堂拍了合照，自此顺利从小学六年的生活和每天固定一小时的午睡时间中毕业。凑夫妇与我的父母商量，反正两个孩子要升同一所中学，不如把我直接过继到他们家去，也好让我彻底断了对过去的念想。接下来就规规矩矩按照程序改了户口本上的姓，我从户山家的长女变成了凑家的次女。和户山香澄比起，凑香澄念起来感觉有些怪异（也可能是因为我还没有习惯），但冠上这个姓氏的话，我和友希那就仿佛变成了亲生姐妹一般（尽管我相信人与人之间的羁绊无需靠血缘关系来维持）。

上中学后友希那与家里的关系逐渐恶化，我跟着她选择住校，一个宿舍里四张床，我在靠近大门的一号床铺，她在斜对角靠近窗边的三号床铺。午休时间我们一起打扑克牌（在学生宿舍里是违禁物品，如果被发现就一定会被没收并且再也拿不回来），输了的人今天要负责为全寝室的人带饭，我的手气和认谱子的能力一样烂得透顶，几乎每次都要沦为那个免费苦力。友希那很少直呼我的名字，但当我想要耍赖偷懒的时候她便会用唱歌时的音调喊道：“香澄！” Ka-su-mi，分成三个音节，故意拖得很长，以此来提醒我不要忘记替她买常温的低糖乌龙茶。社团活动开放之后的娱乐项目就更多了，同班同学今井莉莎有几次来宿舍找她，两人同为音乐领域的佼佼者，是整个社团里堪称顶梁柱的存在。她们坐在一起讨论新曲子要请谁来写词，而我则无言地杵在边上，心里依稀孵化出些许被置身事外的孤独——也许是因为此刻我不得不承认自己从未有哪怕一秒钟融入过她的那个世界。

中学毕业前几个月的考试季正逢低气压的梅雨时节，堆满雨伞的教室角落散发着潮湿而又阴冷的气味。我因巨大的学习压力不断失眠、甚至到了要跟保健室的医生讨要安眠药的程度，但有时候又回光返照一般开始反复做梦。梦中的友希那面色忧郁，我像刺猬般卷曲身体蜷缩在她脚边，昏沉沉的脑袋枕在她漆黑发亮的皮鞋上，像枕着一块巨大而光滑的鹅卵石。我的梦和路边神情冷漠的占卜师都告诉我：可以去爱。复习的空隙间我看了很多年代古老的喜剧电影，友希那每天中午固定去社团活动室里练习，我一个人躺在床上盯着天花板的裂痕。头顶的电风扇吱呀吱呀地转，打在玻璃窗上的雨点像以身殉道撞击石头的鸡蛋，我眼球湿润、头皮发麻，在死一般的寂静中开始思考自己是否变成了友希那的累赘。

升上高一前的暑假我学会弹吉他，半吊子的演奏技术勉勉强强可以凑合着去酒吧撑场，只是配不上心高气傲的凑友希那。贴着金箔纸的星星形状的吉他拨片是她一年前送的生日礼物，我一直很珍惜。这个夏天她没有懈怠，每有空闲就去附近的LIVEHOUSE观看演出，像私家侦探蹲点嫌疑人一般仔细谨慎地寻找合适的人选。

冰川纱夜是被邀请而来的第一个乐队成员，她是来自另一所中学的女生，技术精湛、追求极致的吉他手，可以说是组建乐队的不二人选。冰川纱夜不在的时候，友希那偶尔也让我去顶替，我努力练习配合她的歌声，却还是因为在演奏过程中力不从心而被刷了下来。后来她又自行招募了其他替补，我就这样被淘汰。尽管姓氏相同，但我永远只能像当初那样做她身后黯淡无光的陪衬。今井莉莎来的时候会带巧克力曲奇，冰川纱夜和友希那坚决不肯离开乐器一步，最后还是由我来将一整袋美味的饼干全部解决。排练结束大家去吃荞麦面，她们付完钱后一个接着一个离开，我独自坐在餐馆的卡座上发呆，柔软的垫子像嶙峋的岩石一般硌着屁股。

凑友希那在她十六岁的夏天计划逃跑，她预先向我透露离家出走的意向，以让我有充分的时间去考虑是否要与她同流合污。乐队的成员已经初步定了下来：友希那担任主唱，冰川纱夜是吉他手，今井莉莎是贝斯手，至于键盘手和鼓手还需再细细挑选。组成乐队后就要拼命练习，要写新词谱新曲，要以比时代浪潮还快的速度创造可以流行一个世纪的歌曲，她们的目标是成为舞台上不朽的维纳斯、立于贝壳形状的不败之地。之后要去参加Future World Fes，没法拿到冠军就去跟经纪公司签约，出专辑、搞巡演、发行唱片，全国演出以积攒人气和知名度。我迷迷糊糊地听着友希那复杂的种种打算，似懂非懂地点点头以表示鼓励。

事不宜迟，我们很快动身开始收拾行李。留给我们的准备时间不多，我手脚麻利地将要穿的衣服工工整整叠好放进箱子里，友希那视之如命的珍贵乐谱则放进一个密封的牛皮纸文件袋里，唯一可惜的地方便是没法把房间里那架她最舍不得的三角钢琴也一并带走。在她的帮助下我引开凑夫妇，很顺利地从卧室床头柜的第二层抽屉里拿到了她的身份证和存折。此刻我是一位尽职尽责的贴身女仆，一位忠心耿耿的窃贼。我花了一秒钟极其认真地思考了一下自己对凑家的背叛究竟意味着什么——但这个问题很快就被抛在了脑后。我可以为了友希那变成怪物。

离开前的那个晚上我终于忍不住问她：“我是不是拖累了你？”她闻言摇了摇头，没有说话。

“我可以跟你一起走吗？”

“只要你愿意的话。”

第二天的早上我从混沌中醒来，到处也找不到友希那的身影。钢琴用方格印花布盖着，昨晚我亲自收拾好的行李箱都已经被搬空。我坐在没有铺床单的床上发呆，光秃秃的床垫有些硌手，被太阳晒得发烫的枕头甚至还残留着洗发水的香味。映入被泪水模糊了的视线中的，是友希那昨夜向我许下承诺时信誓旦旦而又认真的表情。她花一刻向我撒谎，而我却要用一生去思考要不要将她原谅。


End file.
